1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of remote control of a portable information terminal to which it is connected. In particular, the present invention relates to setting of screen information provided by a portable information terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intelligent portable apparatuses typified by smartphones are increasingly used in recent years. When such a portable apparatus is installed in a vehicle, it is possible for a user to connect the portable apparatus to an in-vehicle electronic apparatus to use, for example, application software or media data of the portable apparatus in the in-vehicle electronic apparatus. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-244343 discloses a technology to display information displayed on the screen of a mobile phone on the large screen of an in-vehicle device. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-95040 discloses an information display apparatus capable of easily varying the screen design of its display unit in accordance with a user's preference.
Connecting a mobile terminal, such as a smartphone, to an in-vehicle electronic apparatus and transferring screen information displayed in the mobile terminal to the in-vehicle electronic apparatus allows the in-vehicle electronic apparatus to display the screen of the mobile terminal or display two screens: the screen of the mobile terminal and a source screen (for example, on which a digital versatile disk (DVD) image or a terrestrial television program is displayed) of the in-vehicle electronic apparatus.
It is possible for the user to arbitrarily set the background colors, which are base colors of the displayed screens, in accordance with the user's preference in both of the in-vehicle electronic apparatus and the mobile terminal. The background color of the in-vehicle electronic apparatus may be different from that of the mobile terminal even if they are not set by the user. If two-screen display is adopted, that is, both of the screen of the in-vehicle electronic apparatus and the screen of the mobile terminal are displayed when the background color set in the in-vehicle electronic apparatus is different from the one set in the mobile terminal, it is not possible to achieve unity between the screen colors. For example, such a situation occurs in a case in which the background color of the screen of the in-vehicle electronic apparatus is blue and the background color of the screen information transferred from the mobile terminal is white. In addition, even when the two-screen display is not adopted, if the background color of the screen of the in-vehicle electronic apparatus is completely different from that of the screen of the mobile terminal upon switching of the screen of the in-vehicle electronic apparatus to that of the mobile terminal, it is likely to give a feeling of discomfort to the user.
Furthermore, switching between a daytime screen and a night screen, which are different in luminance, is normally performed in the in-vehicle electronic apparatus in conjunction with turning on or off of an illumination switch of the vehicle (switching between High and Low of a dimmer level). However, since the screen transferred from the mobile terminal is not switched, there is a problem in that the screen of the mobile terminal, particularly, which is transferred during night and is displayed in the in-vehicle electronic apparatus, is too bright.